The Croatoan Outbreak
by MarbleWolf
Summary: After the Demons don't completely erase the disease, the Croatoan Virus begins to sweep itself through the world. The angels are angry... can't the Demons ever so ANYTHING right? The Winchesters are in a panic and Camp Chitaqua is now underway.
1. chapter 1

The Croatoan Outbreak

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Warning! Blood and Gore

This story kinda took off. If I get 5 positive reviews I will move it and turn it into an actual story. If not, it'll stay like this.

Sam and Dean drove away from RiverGrove, Oregon, breathless. Croatoan was engraved into their minds. They thought about all the disappeared humans, their father, and the demonic virus. What the Hell had happened back there?

Then Dean slammed on the breaks. There in the middle of the road was a dog. He frothed at the mouth and snarled, slamming his head over and over into the ground. He twisted and flopped around, twitching rapidly. Chunks of hair flew off the dog as he chewed at himself.

"Dean… what the hell?" Sam choked, looking horrified.

"Rabies maybe? I'll take care of it." Dean stepped out of the car, Sam quickly following. Their guns were trained on the shrieking dog, as they approached, the dog whipped around and rushed at them. A whole clip later, the dog lay still in a puddle of thick blood, specks of yellow in the blood. Sam and Dean looked at eachother, shaken.

"Dean. You don't think animals can get the Croatoan virus… do you?" Sam nudged the dog with his foot, and leapt a foot in the air when the dog's mouth snapped open and closed. "Oh my god."

Dean cursed loudly and the brothers dashed back to the Impala. Dean slammed his foot down on the gas and drove around the dying creature. As they fled east, the woods around them eased enough for them to get a signal.

"Bobby! We just had a horrible experience. It was a demonic virus! Yeah and it's infecting people and animals. We need somewhere safe. It's the start of the goddamn zombie apocalypse!" Dean's voice rushed along, tripping over words. The dark sky around them chilled the world. Every once in a while, Dean would hit something. Something small and that would cling go the car. Little claws slashing up the Impala's paint. Sam grasped his head again and again, visions of blood and death bursting into his head. His blood poured from his nose, drenching dean's seats. The front end of the car dribbled blood along the road with each animal, dashing around in the road. Madness etched in every fatal injury the beasts survived. Sam eventually vomited and passed out, and Dean never stopped. He couldn't. He never slowed down. Fear gripped him with every breath, he had never felt a fear this tense in him before. Something so very bad was happening.

As soon as Bobby ended the call with Dean, he began slapping down sigils, devil's traps, and grabbed as many books on demons as he could. He rushed around and never stopped, even if it was almost 2 am. Something big had started.

He grabbed up his phone and keys. He sped into town, never stopping for the stop signs and lights. He must have looked mighty ridiculous and drunk, he ran through the isles of a Wal-Mart and snatched up every single box of bottled water, toilet paper, medicine, first aid kits, blankets, towels, nonperishable foods, bullets, and the most expensive and strongest alcohols they had. He was rushing to the cash register when the town sheriff showed up.

"Bobby Singer, what do you think you are doing?" she said, cocking her head. She had never seen him behave like this before. He was pale and sweaty, panting like a dog and his clothes rumpled.

"Mills… get your ass home. Copy me. Buy all the guns, water food and medicine you can. Something real bad is coming. And we can't do a damn thing about it." Bobby's certain voice, so grave and shaking set her on edge. She knew part of what Bobby did. She knew that his house was loaded with things that would have him locked up for a long time but not because he was a serial killer. No, he was a master of tracking down the supernatural. So that was how Sheriff Jody Mills found herself hauling ass back home after helping Bobby load his truck to the very brim. It took her only minutes to get her husband up before they followed Bobby to his house.

When they pulled up, he was on the phone and scratching his beard. "Ellen, get the other hunters together. Call them all. Put out a 911 to all of them. Sam and Dean have a zombie apocalypse scenario following them across the damn country. It's a demonic virus." After a couple more minutes, he hung up and turned to the cashier from Wal-Mart, the sheriff and her husband.

"Alright. Things are about to get real scary. Let's get in here and lock down." Bobby led the way into his home.

The angels were in an uproar. The idiotic demons had just started the Apocalypse two years too early due to a couple rats eating the corpses of those infected. And from there it quickly spread from animal to animal. Humans were getting too close to the "injured" animals and spreading the disease faster. Vets were quickly infected. The demons rushed around on the earth desperate to clean up their wide spread mess. From Oregon, to Canada down to California. Birds of prey and large game spreading the disease impossibly wide. A large owl plummeted into the ocean and was promptly eaten by an Orca. The birds blood and soon other animals blood,spread through the water. The carcass of the orca being eaten by more sea animals. The animals carcass was swept by the current, South. Things became worse on Earth. The humans and animals were slaughtering eachother.

The angels finally decided to act.

"Castiel. You have an assignment. In Sioux Falls South Dakota. Assists the humans. The rest of us will begin purging the earth."

Dean had been doing his best. He really had been. But his best just wasn't good enough. Especially when more people were being brought to Singers Salvage yard. Bobby eventually deemed his land as Camp Chitaqua. People came in waves. Men, women and children. So no one thought anything of it when a man and his family entered the camp one day. They introduced themselves as the Novaks. The man was strange though. He was distant, and not very intelligent. He seemed to gravitate towards Dean. He became sorta affectionate to Sam and Bobby. He warmed up to Sam after several months. And one night he told Sam and Dean what he was and that caused a huge blow up from Dean. It took over a month before Dean spoke to Cas again. Things were going rather smoothly at the camp. Small, wooden houses were built. Bobby built a giant panic room under his house. Sam dealt with the scared people, the children mostly. Jody Mills stepped up to the plate for security. She had a rather large team. Dean… Dean was their leader. Bobby was the second in command. A young girl named Charlie Bradbury had come along as a blessing to Ash. They had hit it off immediately and were tracking the movement of the disease and demons. Many other very trusting people had shown up within the first few weeks when Sam and Dean sent the distress cry/ warning to their whole contact list. Within a week Lisa and Ben, Andy Gallagher, Andrea and Lucas, Becky and Zach and Cassie were the first who hesitantly showed up. This definitely caused some tension for Dean. Sam found it very amusing. People they had saved and those they never met before came flocking in. Castiel had gone into an amusing freak out when he met a couple people living in the camp. Kevin Tran, Chuck Shirley and a man named Donatello. He had gone on for an hour about their fates and Destiny. Those three were immediately stuck in some of the houses near Bobby's home.

For a long while nothing happened. They dealt with any Croats that came their way and they all became practically vegans much to Dean's displeasure. They didn't dare eat any animal products unless is had been made and frozen or preserved before all this shit went down.

Nothing major happened until one day Castiel swung into a panic. After a rather long time of calming him down, Castiel turned to the brothers. " The Righteous Man has broken. The seals are beginning to break. It has begun."

*Again, if this story gets 5 reviews I will write more as a separate story and I will make it more detailed.!!


	2. The Story Begins Here Chapter 1

The Croatoan Outbreak

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Alright, I want to share a song that I listened to while I wrote this. I don't usually listen to tap but this video is awesome! I suggest watching it even if you don't like rap. Or just skip to 1:15 seconds in and just love it! Sam's evil laugh!!!

https/youtu.be/Wr5dQL-9Rq4

It's called Supernatural Revelations

And the song The Hammers Coming Down by Nickleback

WARNING! THIS STORY IS A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE SENARIO. IT IS GOING TO HAVE BLOOD AND GORE LIKE CRAZY! Don't like don't read. You gave been warned!!!!! Will deal with dark themes!

Chapter ONE.

Sam and Dean had left behind the small town of RiverGrove, Oregon for only a couple miles when they came across the dog. The dog was a small terrier and he was in the middle of the street. He flopped around blindly in the dark around him. His mouth dripped a pinkish foam and he slammed into the ground over and over. Sharp canine teeth snapped and chewed at anything coming his way. Dean came to a stop and the brothers watched the sick animal fight invisible foes. He made horrible sounds, pained whines and roars.

"Dean?" Sam choked out, he was still shaky from his scare a couple hours ago.

"Looks like Rabies, Sam. I'll take care of it." Dean pulled out his gun and undid the safety. Sam followed his brother out of the car and the brothers watched the dog flop around. As the doors to the Impala slammed, the terrier whipped around and rushed at them. The brothers each almost emptied a clip into the small dog before the dog was still. Sam eased up next to the creature while Dean held his gun to its face.

"Dean… can dog's get Croatoan?" Sam's voice hesitantly spoke up. Dean's heart plummeted as he noticed the sulfur clogging up the bloody wounds. Sam reached out his shoe and tapped the dog on the side, frowning.

"Dude.. it feels like it died a couple hours ago. It's stiff." Sam said. He sprang a foot in the air as the dog whipped around and tried to bite his leg. Dean shot the dog in the head and the brothers high tailed it out of there. The dark woods around them seemed to crawl. Sam and Dean both had their guns loaded up and within easy reach. Every once in a while Dean would slam on his brakes as another animal would dart out into the road. The brother quickly noticed a pattern.

"Sam, it's all the carnivores and omnivores. They are ingesting the infected animals." Dean spoke up, wincing as they swerved around a mountain lion.

Sam nodded, "Blood to blood contact or ingestion?"

"Looks like it.. looks like we got a zombie apocalypse. Call Bobby. I think this is going to be more than we can handle." Dean said, a small owl plummeted to the ground before the Impala and Dean winced when they hit it. Sam fumbled with the phone, his hands shaking, his heart pounding. He pressed Bobby's speed dial button and just as Bobby answered, a vision hit Sam hard. He cried out in agony and dropped the phone on to the seat. Blood exploding down his nose. He could hear Dean yelling for him and Bobby's confused muffled voice.

Dean snatched up the phone, wiping the blood away and putting it on speaker. "Bobby! We've got a major problem!"

The crunch of an animals body being crushed under the car and Sam's screams making Dean speed up.

"What the hell is happening, Dean?" Bobby's voice shouted over the horrible sounds. Dean swallowed hard as he realized he couldn't stop to help Sam.

"Bobby, we've got a damn zombie apocalypse following our asses across the damn country. It's a demonic virus. Took out a whole town and the animals are spreading it!" Dean shouted, jerking the wheel away from a large elk darting into the street. A lynx hot on its heels, blood on the elks back legs.

"What the hell Dean?! What do you need me to do?" Bobby winches as Sam's voice shrieked.

"I don't know, Bobby! Get ready for us. We are hauling ass to you. Put out a 911 to all the hunters. This is huge Bobby." Dean's voice shook and a sob built in his chest.

"Dean, take a deep breath, you need to calm down. How's Sam?" Dean looked over at Sam and swallowed hard. "His nose is bleeding bad, Bobby. His whole lap is covered. I think he passed out…"

Dean risked taking one hand off the wheel and pressing a hand to Sam's throat. "His pulse is good. Too fast though."

"Alright, Boy. I'm going to prepare for ya. You two get here safe." Bobby spoke soothing to Dean. Dean swallowed hard.

"ok." Dean shook his head and hung up, fear gripping him. He held Sam's hand and sighed as the number of animals darting around decreased. Finally he risked pulling over and tried waking Sam up. Sam jolted awake and immediately vomited, Dean's nose scrunched and held Sam as the blood from Sam's nose that had drained into his stomach came spewing out. "You are ok Sammy."

"Yeah…" Sam choked and groaned. "That was awful, Dean… Dean. It's the start of the Apocalypse. I saw it. It's a mess…"

"It's alright Sam. We will handle it." He reached out and pulled Sam close, he leaned Sam's head against his shoulder and started the Impala again before starting the car. And they hauled ass across the country. Not speaking of just how scared they were.


	3. Chapter Two

ANOTHER WARNING! THIS STORY IS GORY.

Chapter Two:

Bobby let himself break down for a whole 30 seconds after he got off the phone with Dean. The blood drained from his face and he put his head in his hands. He breathed heavily and got to his feet. He put his shot gun and pistol on the desk before him and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He sent a silent prayer up and dashed through to his kitchen. He picked up his keys and he tore through the streets. He never stopped for the stop lights or stop signs. He didn't pause for a second. He pulled up as close as he could to the door of Wal-Mart and dashed inside. He yanked up the biggest carts they had and huffing and puffing, he ran through the isles. He grabbed all of the water cases he could and grabbed anything else he thought they might need. He grabbed all their machetes, knives, bullets, and snagged every single first aid kit they had. And without a second thought he broke into the pharmacy and took as much prescription antibiotics and pain killers he could get to. He grabbed the syringes and needles and went through the food isles, grabbing the unperishable and sealed foods. He could hear the cash register workers talking about him. He was making them nervous. He knew one of them called the cops but he didn't care at all. After he piled all the blankets and other necessities into the over stuffed carts he shoved them to the register where Sheriff Jody Mills stood waiting for him.

She looked at the contents of his two carts and sighed. "What's this about, Bobby?"

"You need to get your ass home Sheriff. You all do. Go get your families and meet me at my place. Something big and bad is heading our way. It's gonna get ugly sheriff. You are welcome to ignore me but regardless, I'm taking all of this. A bunch of people are going to be hauling ass to my place in a couple of days. Either you join us or get out of our way." Bobby stood tall, Jody's face was flushed and she looked shocked.

"I'm going to trust you, Singer. But if this is a false alarm I'm going to arrest you. And you'll be in the slammer for a while, big guy." She cocked her head and looked at the workers. "You heard the man. Let's go!"

As she and Bobby piled his truck full of stuff she looked at him, hard. "What is this Bobby? What's this about?"

"The zombie apocalypse, ma'am. And I ain't kidding. My Winchester kids are hauling ass to my place and it's following them." Bobby shrugged and slammed his tailgate up.

"Alright Bobby… remember… I'm trusting you." Jody patted his shoulder and rushed to her sheriff truck and took off. Bobby got in his old clunker truck and when he arrived at the Salvage Yard, he set everything in his kitchen, garage and bathrooms before filling the sinks, and tubs full of water, and turned it to holy water for good measures. Then he ran to his phones and began calling Hunter after Hunter. Garth, Ellen, Josh, ect. On and on he went, spilling a fast story of what was heading their way. Almost immediately, people started showing up at his home. He pulled out every chair, blanket and bed he had. He urged people into his house and made every person dip their hands in his kitchen sink. Several people scoffed at him and called him crazy. His living room was stuffed full of people when Dean called him again, just as it was creeping up to 8 am. He put it on speaker so he could continue his work of cleaning every weapon he had.

"Bobby! Have you watched the news?" Dean's voice boomed through the house, everyone stilled and turned to listen.

"I've been busy. Haven't sat down since y'all called me." Bobby scowled.

"Oregon, Washington and Canada are seeing the crazy animals and people are getting bit. They are changing and it's spreading everywhere. We're closing in on your place. I've been having to stop every few hours to gas up and clean Sam up. The other physic kids are getting a power boost according to Sam. And I've been searching the car for any tag alongs. I've had a few rats trying to eat their way into the car. Oh Bobby it's so bad."

Bobby's heart clenched and looked at the families, staring at the phone, fear beginning to set in. "It's alright. It's fine. You'll be ok, Dean. How far out are ya?"

"Uhhhhhh. A couple hours maybe. We've been speeding. We've also had the cops on our ass but I think they understood what was happening… maybe. Sam said county lines had something to do with it." Dean's voice shook and he cleared his throat. "Sam won't wake up. I couldn't wake him up the last time I stopped."

"He's probably exhausted, Dean. Just leave him be. Keep tabs on his breathing and pulse. Go ahead and call your contacts to head my way. If they don't believe you, it's their loss. Not yours. I've already called the Roadhouse." Bobby directed him, trying to keep him calm.

"Yeah alright. I'll get on Dads phones too." Dean sighed, and hung up. Bobby groaned and sat down in his chair.

"This really is serious, isn't it Singer?" One man from a home near by asked. Bobby nodded and the room darkened considerably.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A bird flew over the ocean, the beauty of its wings tarnished from the blood dribbling down it's beak. It's wings stilled and it sank into the ocean. Not even a moment later, an Orcas large black form snatched it up. And later, taking down a fishing boat.

A cat trotted into it's barn, a dead rat in its teeth. He quickly ate his treat and when the farmer came in, he attacked.

A vet knelt in the middle of an interstate highway next to an injured dog, and when it bit her, she stiffened and immediately wandered into the path of a truck. When the person stopped for her, they too were infected.

A loading cruise ship in Washington drifted away from the dock and headed towards Alaska. Almost instantly, people were being bitten by rats, mice and a cat who had snuck on board. The ship drifted off course and bounced along the waves, now drifting towards Japan.

A large grizzly blundered along, a Hunter had shot it with a bow, right between the eyes. And yet it still chased after the panicked Hunter. Blood poured from the fatal wound. The man collapsed to the ground and the bear attacked.


	5. Chapter 4- Building the Camps

Disclaimer- i do not own superntaural

Chapter 4

When Sam and Dean got to Bobby's salvage yard, they were both sick, shaking and so very tired. It was approaching night again. Cars lined both sides of the roads and the boys parked close to the house. Once inside they stopped in shock. It was packed full. Strangers and people they knew were milling around. Hunters stood around the windows, faces lined and nervous, hidden under sneers and scowls. The smell of gun cleaners and fire held the air in a buzz of just how serious things were getting. Ellen Harvelle walked by the door and swung around when she caught a glimpse of Sam and Dean standing at the door. Sam's pants and shirt was saturated with dried blood and both brothers were pale and sweaty.

"Oh you poor boys. Let's get you cleaned up." Ellen grabbed their arms and dragged them through the door. Sam groaned under the sounds of the room and Dean struggled to keep his eyes open. As they passed the kitchen Ellen swung around. " Bobby! I'm taking the Boys up to your room to clean them up. Jo, come help me please."

With more energy than what they thought they had, the brothers made it upstairs and collapsed in Bobby's bed. "Alright, Jo. Go get a bucket of water and a couple towels. And you boys, I'm going to help you out of your clothes."

With much groaning and complaints, she got the two exhausted men out of their clothes. She changed the bandages on Sam's chest and with Jo's help, they washed the blood and sweat from the Boys bodies.

The next couple weeks found building, supply runs and training as the common daily tasks. Sam and Dean immediately took control with Bobby and Ellen. People came in droves. Almost all of the people they saved, Sam's college buddies, John's friends. The Campbell's family, more families rushing to find somewhere safe. They ended up splitting the camps up. Spreading out around Sioux Falls they tried to keep at least two veteran hunters at each camp. Bobby ended up sending the Boys off to run their own camps. The communities growing larger. They even began building a giant devil's trap just like Samuel Colt, made from iron and car parts.

Sam and Dean spent a ridiculous amount of time working under the strain of saving people. Jo, Ellen and the other Hunters worked a long side the brothers. Blood was shed and accidents happened. Old contacts and complete strangers began to pile into the camp. Dean's Soap Opera Drama started when Cassie, Lisa and Andrea all met. Ben and Lucas hung onto Dean and immediately had him as an adopted father. Sam's college friends flocked to him and they all seemed to be astounded by who Sam actually was.

Things became very interesting when the dinner tables were lined with very different people from very different backgrounds. Andy Gallagher was often times, dashing over to Sam like a lost puppy, tape slapped over his mouth. A girl named Charlie and Ash quickly hit it off, and they designed ways to get electricity for the camps. Chuck Shirley and Sam became good friends over the topic of visions.

Things got very interesting when the Novak family showed up.


	6. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5

The angels watched from above. Their faces hovering between horrified and angry. "Those demons are good for NOTHING! Look at what they did! Dammit all!" Uriel snarled and the Host nodded along.

Raphael sighed, "Send down a Garrison. One angel is to protect the vessels and the others, go after the infected and the demons."

With a flutter of wings the angels broke of the conference with their jobs. Castiel looked down once more at the carnage below them. With an opening of his wings, he flew through the air and went to Jimmy Novak. It was so easy to get him to say yes. Just offer his family a safe place among the camp. The man was so desperate. So scared. His faith in Castiel warmed Castiel some. He gripped the man's wife and child to his chest and flew to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The line to get into the Salvage Yard was rather large. Men women and children packed together. A large sign took up a side of the fence made from car parts. CAMP CHITAQUA.

"Castiel… where are we?" the man's wife whispered.

"You are safe. This place is being run by the bravest of humanity. You will be safe." Castiel said as he eyed the men dripping water on each person who entered. One was a massive man, long hair swept to the side. The other was smaller but still a large man. His eyes were a bright green. They nudged eachother and joked with the people they urged into their camp. Behind them, a huge horse was tethered to a post. She nipped at the man who Castiel knew to be Dean. Her big mouth tugging at his shirt. Dean pushed the horse's face away and she turned back to him immediately chewing at his hair. Sam roared with laughter and Castiel cocked his head to the side. The abomination was so… human. Castiel would need to study them more later…


	7. Chapter Six

**_So, I was looking through my stories and realized... i forgot this story! :O sooooo after scolding myself, heres the next chapter! enjoy!_**

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean stood together helping the people in to the camp. The people were very thankful, some even crying out about them being angels. And Dean's face certainly said it all. Angels… sure. The next group of people were rather odd. The woman seemed awfully nervous around the man, putting the brothers on red alert. Castiel was his name. A rather odd name, at that. He was dark haired, stunning blue eyes watched the brothers with curiosity.

Sam gave a shy smile under the scrutiny. "Hi, I'm Sam."

Castiel cocked his head, his brow crinkled. "Sam Winchester."

Dean froze, his gaze cold as he studied the person before him. "That's right. Do you know him?"

"Indeed I do. You are Sam and Dean Winchester." Castiel smiled softly, even as the Winchesters exchanged alarmed looks.

Dean turned, shouting. "Rufus! Can you take over?"

When he got confirmation, Dean turned and beckoned for Castiel to follow him. Sam brought up the rear, puffing himself up, perhaps an attempt to look scary. Castiel decided Sam was no where near scary. A grand Cathedral stood tall and beautiful in the waning light of the evening. As they stepped inside, Castiel marveled at what man had made. The Cathedral had been converted into what appeared to be a fortress of sorts. Devils Traps covered the floors and along the ceiling were water sprinklers, rigged up to connect with the holy water. Castiel smiled softly, pleased to see his Father's house used for protection. Behind him, Sam shut the door and they were alone. Dean turned then, a glare on his face.

"What are you?" his voice was low and held the promise of pain.

"I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord. And I have been sent to protect you." Castiel attempted to sound gentle.

Dean scoffed, a sneer on his lips. "Oh look Sam! Here's our Guardian Angel! Where have you been all these years?... seriously though, angels aren't real. What are you?"

Castiel turned, his back to the organ with its huge silver and copper pipes, facing the brothers as he unflurried his wings. The shadow stretched along the stained glass windows, and coming to a stop near the arched ceiling. The blue light coming in through the stained glass window directly in the center of the pipes created a halo like effect.

Sam was the first to speak, as Dean did the impression of a fish. "You really ARE an angel." Sam Winchester starred at Castiel, awe on his face.

"I believe we have covered that." Castiel replied.

"Why here? Why now?" Dean asked, sounding angry. "Why not… oh I don't know. November 2nd, 1983?"

Castiel sighed. "Some things cannot be tampered with. As for, why now? Because what the demons have done. Your camps hold very important people. Those such as yourselves that hold bloodlines that cannot die out. Here within this very camp are 3 Prophets of the Lord. Your bloodline stretches back to Cain and Able. There are others like you and I am here to help keep you safe."

"Well…" Dean blinked, stunned. "Welcome to Camp Chautauqua."


	8. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

 ** _WARNING! LOSS OF LIMB AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER_**

Chapter 7-

Dean settled himself down into a small truck, Sam sitting in the bed with their supply run items. Castiel sat next to Dean, a little too close in Dean's opinion. It had been a month since people stopped showing up, and it had been three months since Castiel showed up. Cas was an asshole but very useful. He made medical supplies last longer, as he could help just about anything. He was as stiff as a rod around some people within the camps, including Sam. He never told Dean why but Sam was bothered by it. Said brother was becoming a leader and Dean reveled in watching his brother blossom. John would have been proud. Dean was certain of it. The words spoken in his ear, echoed in his head though. Sam could still turn, he was immune to the Croatan virus. Sam had started having other powers, levitation, projection, and other things. The visions kept coming, he had more and more each day. Dean didn't say anything. Because he was surrounded by them. They were in their camps. Dean would watch Sam play with them, tossing a ball around without touching it, or even speaking telepathically. Dean wasn't his father though, and he could see the good in Sam's powers. Sam could smell out demons and he even saved a child from drowning by using his levitation.

Dean was the weapons trainer, but funny enough, he was Sam's leader. Sam rallied the people, getting them comfortable easily with his dimpled grins and big eyes. But at the end of the day, Sam would turn to Dean for all the instructions. But right now, they were heading into the hot zone. Dean was the only one who could be infected, so he wasn't worried too much. But he should have been.

"Sam! You get the nonperishable drinks. I'll get the food, then you go grab all the clothes you can. I'll get bathroom stuff." Dean shouted and the brothers split up. Of course, Castiel was right up his ass, so with an annoyed huff, he set off. The world was already getting overgrown with plants and Dean cursed as he rammed against the door to the local Wal-Mart. The metal was rusting and brittle, giving away with a crash. Castiel gave his own sound of exasperation, and with a raise of his hand, blasted through the door.

"Come on." Dean said, rushing through the door. Castiel followed, the angel of the Lord pushing the cart as Dean shoved items into it. The trip to the store was uneventful and the truck was weighed down with food, and other essentials. It was then that Sam and Castiel stiffened, a snarl escaping Castiel's lips. Then Dean heard it. The sound of baying filled the air, the stench of burnt flesh and dog breath filled the air.

Castiel lunged then, stabbing at the air. "Go!" Castiel shouted. Sam and Dean turned as one and jumped into their truck. The old clunker sputtered to life as Dean cranked the key. A loud shriek had them cringing as the hellhound scrapped at the door of the truck. Dean slammed on the gas, causing the truck to cough and spit black smoke before they surged forward. Castiel lifted into the air and landed atop the tool box, swinging his blade in a wide arc. Blood sprayed across the back window and he grinned grimly. Castiel turned too slow and the next hound slammed into him, knocking him to the wet pavement. The three surviving hounds yelped and bayed, one leaping atop Castiel. The other two took off after the truck, the claws of one hound sliced through the left back tire. The resounding shriek of metal on pavement was suddenly muffled as the driver's side window was shattered. Castiel crushed the skull of the hound on him and flew to the Winchesters' aid. Castiel decided, as he listened to the Winchesters cry out that he needed to use desperate measures.

"Shut your eyes!" Castiel shouted, praying they heeded his warning. He took a breath and threw out his hands, the windows shattering and the dogs vaporizing. Castiel could smell Dean's blood before he even saw the man. Sam was shouting and Dean was groaning. Castiel surged forward, opening the door. Sam was leaned over his hands clamped around Dean's left shoulder. Sam's face was green while Dean's was pasty. Dean's right hand groped blindly for what should have been his left arm, but just found empty air. Wet, chunky bits of flesh hung from the exposed collar bone, Dean's chest heaved.

"Fix him!" Sam shouted, hands covered in his brother's blood.

Castiel felt an odd emotion grip him, as he replied. "I cannot. To fix him would be more power than I hold at the moment. I used excessive force taking care of the Hellhounds. It was unavoidable… I can ease the bleeding but I must rest before rebuilding a limb."

"Then fucking do it!" Sam shouted. Castiel set his hand upon Dean's head and sealed off each blood vessel, and easing the pain. Dean panted heavily but turned and gave Castiel a thin lipped smile.

"Thanks Cas…" Dean whispered, slumping against Sam, whose hands were running around Dean's body and face.

"You drive." Sam commanded, pulling Dean against him. Castiel got into the driver seat and began driving, it was urgent that they got back and cleaned Dean up.


End file.
